disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fiercewriter/Kick fanfiction Part 5/Chap.5
The next day we had to practice One Thing I was so excited. I got my band jacket out of my bag and put it on top of one of my favourite shirts that said "Bee Happy" and had a cute little bumble bee sitting on a flower under the saying that was in the colours of yellow and black.On the upper right side was the Sun an don the upper left was a cloud.Then I got inside the dojo but my notebook and bag aside on the bench and helped get everything set up.Then Jack,Jerry,and Me started of the music and Eddie started to sing "I've tried playing it cool Girl when I'm looking ta you I can never be brave cause you make my haert race " then he stops and Jerry starts to sing " Shot me outta the sky you're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah frozen and can't breath" he stops and Jack starts to sing "Some things gotta get loud cause I'm dying just to make you see that I need you with me now cause you've got that one thing" he stops and Me and Milton start to sing "So get out ,get out,get out of my head and fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't,know what it is but I need that one thing you've got that one thing" Milton stops and only I sing "Now i'm climbing the walls but you don't notice at all that I'm going outta my mind all day and all night" I stop and Milton "Some things gotta get loud Cause I'm dying just to know your name I need you here with me now cause you've got that one thing" he stops and we both sing "So get out,get out,get out of my head and fall into my arms instead I don't,I don't,know what it is but I need that one thing,So get out,get out,get out of my mind and come on come into my life I don't ,I don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing" we stop and Jerry sings "You've got that one thing" he stops and Eddie sings "Get out,Get out,get out of my head and fall into my arms instead" he stops and me and Milton sing "So get out,get out,get out of my head and fall into my arms instead I don't,I don't know what it is but I need that one thing So get out,get out,get out of my mind and come on come into my life I don't,I don't know what it is but I need that one thing,And You've got that one thing" and then Eddie plays the last bit of the music with Jack,Jerry,and Me then Eddie stops and Jerry,Jack,and Me play our solo to finish off.As soon as were done we all agree that the solo was a great Idea and Rudy says "Guy's I admit at first you weren't as great as my old band Just us Guyz but now you just made it to second place" we says smiling.Then Jack tells me that I had a great idea and tells Jerry that this was his best idea yet.Then jerry says "Even better than singing us up for the the dance contest","Yes,yes way better than that" Jack says with a sarcastic look on his face as we all walk out to go skateboarding. So hope you '''guyz '''and '''girlz '''enjoy and have a great March(almost spring time)and Happy almost birthday to whoever's birthday it almsot is an dhappy birthday to whose it is and happy passed birthday to whose passed.Can you guess who I made who in 1D to be the gang in Kickin'it.So keep tuned for more!!thumb|300px|right|Lyric's for the osng and so you can listen along!! without having to find it on youtube!! XOXO Fiercely Honey/Haley aka Fiercewriter :D Category:Blog posts